Core C: Data Management and Statistical Core Project Summary/Abstract The Database Management and Statistical Core (DMSC) will continue to serve as a resource and collaborator for all Projects and Cores related to the ADRC. Specifically, the DMSC will: (1) collaborate in the design of all Center forms and insure that the electronic versions of the forms allow simplicity of data entry as well as allow analysis files to be created and analyses to be accomplished; (2) work with the WU Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI) to make information collected by ADRC Cores and Projects available to all ADRC investigators through ClinPortal and CaTissue and to insure the quality control of all analysis data sets for publications; (3) collaborate with NACC to make smooth and timely data submissions (e.g., the Uniform Data Set); (4) lead and consult on the statistical design of all Projects with respect to the application of appropriate statistical and methodological techniques; (5) lead and collaborate in data analysis and report preparation; (6) facilitate local analyses and collaborations between and among ADCs and with NACC.